Payback
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: Buffy gets what she deserves... Spangel, BaS, a VAMP slayer. WARNING: A VERY DARK FIC, ALTERNATE UNIVERS,OOC...


Title: Payback

Rating: FRAO (preferably 21+)

Pairings: Spangel, b/s/a

Author: A. Aurelius

E-mail: None of the Characters are mine, they're owned by Joss and WB.

Spoilers: ATS 5 (AU)

Warning: Preggo! Sex, character death

Summary: Buffy's two weeks from her due day, but as she wakes up, she finds herself tied up in a very unfamiliar place.

Beta: Tami Brandt

It was dark and there wasn't any sign of light. Buffy's slayer instincts immediately kicked in and she regretted it as quickly as it came. She sensed two master vampires and a dozen or so minions, not fledging minions, but minions aging from three decades or so. She squinted, trying to see trough the dark, but to no avail, so she closed them to enhance her other senses.

With closed eyes, she felt the two master vampires near her. She couldn't distinguish their exact positions but she was sure that they're close together. Racking her mind to think of two master vampires, but the only images coming out were those of Angel and Spike. She knew that it couldn't be them. But as soon as she heard the voice, all the denial she's been going through her mind were confirmed.

"Peaches, look-y what your minions found for us." Spike said, his arms circling Angel's waist as they neared the tied body.

"Will you look at that, a pregnant slayer?" Angelus mocked shock. "Who am I kidding; I would've expected her to be pregnant earlier than now."

Buffy wanted so much to speak, but the spreading numbness around her mouth made her realize that she was gagged. Then she heard a switch flicked then brightness flooded her closed eyes. As she opened her eyes, she can make out the silhouettes of Angel and Spike. She just wasn't sure if she was seeing things correctly. Angel had his arm over Spike's shoulder and Spike's arms were circling Angel's waist, not to mention, Angel seemed taller. Every pore in her was screaming that it was Angelus, but she refused to believe it. She knew for a fact that Angel's soul was anchored permanently to him since Willow gave it back.

"Look daddy, the slayer's looking at us with half lidded eyes," Spike said in his fake school boy voice.

Closing her eyes again, Buffy heard Angel let out a deep chuckle. She felt them move closer to her and this time she opened her eyes wide. As she opened her eyes, she immediately regretted it. The first sight had been Spike clinging on to Angel's side; Spike's arms were now wrapped around Angel's neck while Angel's right arm was around Spike's waist, holding him there.

The kiss was brief before Angel pulled away to smirk at Buffy. "Hello Buffy, you don't seem glad to see me."

Spike moved forward and unfastened the gag from Buffy's mouth. As soon as the gag was removed, Buffy spat at Spike earning a slap from Angelus.

"Do not disrespect my childe, slayer." Angel said. Spike wiped Buffy's spit with the back of his hand and moved closer to her stopping next to Angelus.

Buffy was sure that that was Angelus, but how did he lose the soul which was permanently anchored to him? Buffy wished she knew the answer. She was about to speak when she felt Spike pet her distended stomach.

"Don't touch my baby, you sick psycho!" she wriggled to move away and snapped at Spike, making him smirk.

"How far along are you, Buffy? Really, I never expected you to be pregnant now; I was expecting it a little earlier, since you spread your legs as often as you stake vampires." Angel asked as he circled his arms around Spike's waist while his other hand rested above Spike's hand which was over Buffy's distended stomach.

"Angelus, how did you get out? The soul that Willow gave back to you was permanent, no clauses, how did you lose it?" Buffy asked desperation thick in her voice.

"You see, Buffy, the funniest thing is that I never lost it. It's still here." Angel pointed to his chest. "And it's also the only thing that's keeping me from tearing you from limb to limb and feasting on your unborn child. And the best thing is… I can torture you and all and feel no guilt because it's only retribution." Angel chuckled.

Spike snickered and turned his head to kiss Angel. The kiss was to taunt Buffy, and when she turned her head away from the two vampires who were engaged in a torrid kiss, Angel slowly pulled away. Spike on the other hand tightened his hold on Angel.

"What are we gonna do to 'er, luv?" Spike asked, as he leaned his head on Angel's chest.

Holding Spike tightly to his chest, Angel took a deep breath, also taking in the scent of Buffy and knowing that it's only a matter of weeks until Buffy's due date. An evil smirk crossed Angel's face leaving Spike to look at his lover questioningly.

"What's it, luv?" Spike asked.

Angel chuckled and then asked nonchalantly, "Have you ever fucked a pregnant woman, my boy?"

Spike smirked and replied, "I haven't, luv. And may I ask why that thought crossed your mind?"

Angel's eyes flashed gold and then snarled as he mashed his lips against Spike, hard enough to draw blood.

"Because my love, I haven't seen anyone fuck a pregnant woman before," a long pause, "Well, actually I do, did, I did see it before… actually I was the one doing it."

Spike gave Angel a deadly glare, telling him how unhappy he was. "I did not kill her then, I let her go, just fucked her." Angel defended.

Angel knew Spike always had a soft spot for babies. He never wanted to kill babies, no matter how hungry he was back then, when he was offered a baby to feed off on, it was either there was a threat to his family or some other grave threat.

Giving Buffy a deadly look, Angel pulled Spike close to his body and ran his palms along the blonde's sides.

"William, do you still see me as your sire?"

Spike looked up and straight into Angel's eyes. With a confident tone he replied, "Always and forever, Sire."

Smirking, Angel turned Spike around, Spike's back against his front and faced Spike to Buffy. "How do you think about having her while she's pregnant and then after giving birth?"

Angel could feel Spike's body tensing. It was obvious that Spike knew that fucking Buffy would cause harm to the baby and Spike didn't wanna harm the baby in any way. "Wil, I swear, nothing will happen to the baby inside her." Spike visibly relaxed. Nodding he leaned back on Angel's broad shoulders and said, "Shall we take her to another bedroom then?" and then Angel hit Buffy hard.

As Buffy rouse from unconsciousness, she noticed that she was now tied spread-eagled on a big bed, not to mention naked. She didn't want to think that the bed was comfortable, she didn't wanna think that the two men who were seated a few feet away from the bed and kissing looked real damn hot. She didn't want to think that she regretted that she never took Spike's love seriously and now she's here because of what she did to Spike. She was about to tell herself to not think about those when she suddenly felt the mattress dip from both sides.

"Open your eyes, slayer. I know you're awake." Spike whispered; cool air brushing over Buffy's distended belly.

Angel just lay on her left side while Spike knelt over her swollen belly, petting it and kissing it like he would a lover. "You know, Buffy, Spike would just love to take care of the baby you're going to leave behind." Angel said as he cupped Buffy's plump left breast.

Buffy wanted to scream. She wanted to tell Angel and Spike to back off her and leave her alone, but she can't speak, she was gagged, again. Spike was now in between her spread legs and caressing her pussy. Using his thumbs to pry the lips open and give her clit a test lick. She wanted to close her thighs, to stop Spike from molesting her, but didn't she do the same to Spike before? She took advantage of him and used him to her will, used him as a convenient fuck toy.

Spike was now sucking her clit with his curled tongue as Angel lapped her nipple, Angel's big hand running over her distended belly and down to her pussy, his fingers joining Spike's tongue. Spike's tongue was now slipping in and out of Buffy's lips; she couldn't help but arch up and hold back the moan that was threatening to spill when suddenly Spike pulled away and sat back on his heels.

Just then she noticed that both Spike and Angel were naked. As her eyes automatically went down to their crotch, her jaw dropped seeing Spike and Angel's cocks were both hard as steel and straight as an arrow. Angel's cock was thicker than Spike's and Spike's was slightly longer than Angel's. Buffy could see in her mind Angel pushing in her while Spike thrust back from her cunt.

"Angel," Spike called out to Angel who was still lapping Buffy's lactating nipples.

Angel immediately pulled away and smiled sheepishly at his lover. "I want you to do me as I do her, we'll take this slowly. Make her die of embarrassment."

Smirking, Angel nodded and headed behind Spike, but Spike stopped him. "Luv, it's hard to fuck her like this. I got an idea."

Since the bed was really elevated from the floor, Spike asked Angel to untie Buffy's legs and use a longer bond for Buffy's arms. He pulled Buffy lower on the bed until just her upper body was on it. Spike placed her foot flat on the edge of the bed and told her sternly to stay put and no kicking as Angel adjusted the restraints on Buffy's arms.

Buffy's distended belly was now framed by her bent legs and her pussy and her ass hole were spread open. Spike dropped to his knees and bent forward to lap on Buffy's dripping cunt while Angel moved behind him and started to stretch Spike. Buffy could feel the vibrations from Spike's moan and she hated herself that she got aroused from this disgusting act.

When Spike felt that she was prepared and slick enough, he got back on his feet and slightly bent forward, inviting Angel to push into him before he push into her. Angel accepted, slowly filling him, causing his eyes to flutter as the thick cock head breach the tight hole. When the head passed through the tight ring of muscle, Spike clamped on Angel hard making Angel curse. "Fuck!"

Chuckling, Spike slowly moved forward, holding his cock at the base and pointing it to Buffy's wet cunt. Slowly pushing the head in and then he stopped and both his hands reached behind his back pulling Angel into him deeper.

"Fuck me, Angel," Spike said as he panted at the feeling of hot tightness circling his cock and the feel of being stretched to the limit by Angel's monstrous cock. The feeling was beyond heavenly.

Angel stepped closer and slowly pushed his whole length into Spike. As he pushed in, he maneuvered them forward making Spike's cock fully slip in Buffy's pussy. Out of nowhere, Angel handed Spike a long string of well lubed anal beads. Smiling at the thought, Spike stuck his fingers in Angel's mouth and Angel sucked and licked on it like a pro. As soon as Spike's fingers were covered with saliva, he reached down and felt for Buffy's puckered hole. Pushing one finger up to the knuckle he felt her tightened on his cock.

"Angel, luv. Move. I need friction. Fuck me…" Spike panted and Angel happily obliged.

Spike almost couldn't stretch Buffy's ass well from Angel's slightly frantic movement, but he managed. Angel was punching his prostate again and again and he almost wanted to stop what he was doing and revel into the feeling of Angel's pounding but he knew that this was a one time offer. He felt that Buffy was already loose enough and started to push in one lubed anal bead and he could feel it on the underside of his cock.

It amazed him how thin the muscle was there. As he pushed in another bead he heard Buffy scream from around the gag. Though it was muffled, it was still a scream nonetheless. Spike pushed in two more beads and left the rest dangling from Buffy's ass when his movements started to get frantic as he moved with Angel. Angel was tracing Spike's shoulder with his tongue as he pumped in and out of his lover's tight hole and Spike always rewarded him with a clench every time he thrust in.

Spike felt very weird fucking a pregnant woman, his mind kept showing his cock slightly hitting the head of the unborn baby. Angel also felt Spike's hesitation about thrusting forward and this made him slightly happy, knowing that even though their souls were not much use to them, Spike's conscience was still as strong as ever when it came to babies and pregnant women.

Buffy wanted to scream, cry, laugh, pass out or whatever. She didn't want to feel how good it was with Spike's every thrust and the feel of the anal beads stretching her ass. She closed her eyes tightly and wished that this was all a dream and that she'll wake up in her bed, but all odds were on her side this time.

Angel's thrusts became shallower and soon he was pounding into Spike. Spike could see Buffy's distended belly slightly move as what he assumed was the baby kicking. Then he just seized his movements. He braced his arms on Buffy's sides, leaned over her, and let Angel do all the moving because as Angel pulled back, he also pulled Spike back from Buffy's tight quim.

It didn't take long before Buffy heard Angel call out to Spike, "Spike!"

Angel's seed flooded Spike's channel and, at the same time, Spike pulled out of Buffy just in time to shoot his load. Spike's cum decorated Buffy's lower belly as Angel filled him from the inside.

Buffy awoke to the feeling of a hand petting her distended belly. She opened her eyes and saw Angel sitting half naked with Spike on his lap and running his big hands almost lovingly across her belly. It was then that she noticed that her gag was gone. She was about to sigh her relief when the first tremors of contractions shocked her body. She couldn't help but let out a pained scream. "Aaaaargh…"

Angel and Spike just smiled at one another. "A new Aurelian is born," Angel said, taking Spike's hand into his own and kissing Spike's open palm.

Spike smiled eagerly and turned his attention back to Buffy, who was squirming with pain. "It'll only take a few hours Buffy and the baby will be free."

Buffy squirmed and wriggled, trying to curl whenever waves of contractions hit her. After five torturous hours of labor, Buffy finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with cornflower blue eyes. Buffy was still panting when Angel took the baby into his arms.

"Cute little bugger isn't she?" Spike said as he peeked from over Angel's shoulder.

The smell of slayer's blood made Spike and Angel's stomach rumble and they both wanted nothing more than to devour Buffy and suck her dry of her life blood. Soon the umbilical cord was cut as they both left and wrapped the new born baby in clean sheets.

"So, what do we call here, babe?" Angel asked as he passed the baby to Spike.

Bouncing the baby into his arms, Spike smiled at him speaking distractedly, "Aurelia Aurelius."

With a dazzling smile, Angel looked to Buffy's direction and gave a wicked smile. "Sorry Buffy, but it seems like we won't be able to follow through our plans, Spike got distracted with the baby. But don't worry. I got you something. Or someone rather."

Buffy was feeling weak all over and when she heard what Angel had just said, she wanted a hole in the floor to just suck her in. Her legs were still propped up and she was looking very obscene, with blood still dripping from her cunt and the placenta lying very close to her ass. She wanted nothing more than to just die, but it seemed like Angel had other plans for her.

Angel called someone over and immediately a very familiar looking silhouette appeared from nowhere. When the figure came closer, Buffy realized that it was Faith.

"Faith..." she said weakly, "what have they done to you?"

"Angel, Spike." Faith acknowledged, then turning her attention to the weak figure lying obscenely, "Fancy seeing you here B." Faith gave Buffy her dazzling smile.

"Faith.. Help me." Buffy pleaded, reaching a hand out towards Faith, expecting the other slayer to help her.

Faith raised both hands as if in surrender and backed off two steps. "Hey, hey, hey. Sorry I can't B! I am part of the Aurelian bloodline."

"W-what do you mean?" Buffy was weak and confused.

Chuckling, Faith went a little closer to Buffy's weak body and shifted into her gameface, giving Buffy a fang-y smile. "You see, I just got turned a few months after the battle with Wolfram and Hart. And now here I am, a proud Vampire."

"Isn't it ironic Buffy, you dying at a vampire slayer's hands, who is a vampire?"

Buffy didn't want believe what's happening to her. This was all just a dream, she was going to wake up and she was going to be in bed with Willow and Andrew smiling at her, telling her that she's going to have a long day ahead of her so she should just lay back for another hour or so before she head down to the library to meet her husband, The Immortal.

She closed her eyes, shutting them tightly, and then she felt a sting on her face, making her open her eyes. Seeing Faith in gameface did nothing for her condition. She was now crying, she was mumbling something but even she couldn't understand what it was that she was mumbling.

She turned her head to one side, bearing her neck to Faith and at the same time seeing Angel and Spike coo over her baby. The baby was crying and wailing, Spike and Angel were smiling like proud parents. Spike bounced the baby but she still didn't stop crying. Angel shifted to gameface and then the baby stopped. Aurelia reached up to touch Angel's face but when she couldn't reach it; she turned to face Spike and saw his human face and started crying again. Spike quickly shifted to his gameface and immediately the baby stopped crying and reached up to touch Spike's forehead.

"Peaches, Aurelia's a born vampire." Spike said excitedly.

"Yeah babe." Angel then turned to where Faith and Buffy were.

"Grandchilde," Angel called out to Faith.

"Yes Sire?" Faith said, as she crawled on all fours above Buffy, but her face was facing Angel.

"Finish her off. You need all the blood you can get and this is the last time you're getting a taste of a human blood. Understood?"

"Yes Sire." Faith said with a childish smile.

Angel nodded and ushered Spike out of the room.

Faith was now hovering over Buffy. Shifting back to her gameface, saliva was now on the tips of Faith's fangs as she slowly descended on Buffy's neck. But before she bit the tender skin, she whispered, "This is all just a payback, B. No hard feelings."

End


End file.
